This is it
by PeachSunset
Summary: AU. "Well nice to meet you, Bellamy Blake. I'm Clarke Griffin." They met on his first day of being a guard. They became fast friends. Then she was dragged to lockup after her father's execution. They didn't meet again... until Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or any of its characters. I just use them.**

**A/N: I have been wanting to write a fic for the 100 (specifically, Bellarke) recently, but nothing has really inspired me. I am so happy that I finally found something. Hope you enjoy reading. Review and tell me what you think! I will try to get the next chapter up within the week.**

* * *

_This is it, _Bellamy thought as he walked down the empty corridor. _I'm a guard now._ His vest felt bulky but it was "for his own protection" as the Commanding Officer had told him. _Like anyone was going to get shot in here. It's the Ark. People get floated, not shot. _He didn't even have a gun yet.

Bellamy was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a petite blond girl coming right towards him. She was looking down, fiddling with something in her hands, and they collided. The girl was sent stumbling backward until she finally fell onto her butt. She pouted at first, but then she let out a small giggle.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she rose to her feet, still smiling ear to ear. Bellamy didn't say anything. The girl looked him up and down. "I'm sorry… sir?" Finally, he snapped out of his haze and spoke. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. And, it's not sir. I'm a new guard." He smiled. "My name is Bellamy Blake."

"Well nice to meet you, Bellamy Blake. I'm Clarke Griffin."

"Griffin? The Councilwoman's daughter?" he asked.

Her smile faded. "Uh, yeah. That's me," she said, her cheeks turning pink. _Why would she be on this deck? It's quite a walk from where she came from._ "So, what are you doing down here, Miss Griffin?"

"Please don't call me that. It's just Clarke. And I was taking a walk. I guess I got a little lost in thought."

"Okay, _Clarke_. Do you need me to escort you back to where you started?"

She looked around, searching for something that would point to where she was, but obviously found nothing. "Sure."

* * *

Clarke walked in awkward silence with Bellamy through the empty hallways. She noticed him glancing at her every now and again, as if she were a strange creature. _Is there something wrong with me? _Then she realized that, yes, there was. She was "privileged" and he wasn't. She tried to strike up a conversation, "So, how new of a guard are you exactly?"

He seemed relieved that Clarke broke the silence between them and answered, "Pretty new actually," he looked down at the watch on his wrist, "about forty-two minutes." He gave her a little smile, clearly attempting to seem normal.

"Well, in the first hour of becoming a guard, you managed to knock down a girl and make contact with 'one of the privileged'." Bellamy laughed, but she could tell that it was forced. Clarke also noticed that he had straightened up when he was reminded of her status. She had made a weird situation worse. "Sheesh, I don't bite, ya know. I'm just a girl." Clarke tried to smile at him, but he didn't respond. He just kept walking. _God, Clarke, what's wrong with you?_

Bellamy stopped suddenly. Finally, he spoke again, but it wasn't something that made Clarke feel like less of a freak. "We're back." He looked like he just expected her to walk off. _Why didn't he keep going?_

"Aren't you going to walk me the rest of the way?" Clarke was confused.

"You're going to have to go the rest of the way yourself. I've never been this far up. I don't know where I'm going anymore." But Clarke was not going to take no for an answer. "Okay. Well I will take you the rest of the way then. We can't have a guard that gets lost, can we?" She waited for him to just turn around, but luckily, he smiled. This time it was real. "Okay. Sure."

It was only a few more minutes to her flat, but it was less awkward than the twenty-minute walk before. Clarke pointed in all different directions, explaining what and where things were. When they reached her door, Clarke turned around to Bellamy. "Well, Bellamy Blake, thank you for escorting me home. That was very kind of you."

He just laughed. "_You_ escorted _me _to your home. And it was the least I could do after knocking you down like that." Clarke giggled and her smile widened. When they stopped, they just looked at each other. Clarke was the first to break the silence again. "You know how to get back right?"

He nodded, "I think I'll make it."

"I hope I see you around here, _Bellamy Blake_."

"I better see you down there with us commoners, _Clarke Griffin_." Bellamy smiled. Clarke was thankful that he had lightened up and cracked a joke. With that, she turned around and went inside.

"Who was that, Clarke?" her mother asked from the next room.

"A nice guard found me wandering around the lower decks and brought me back."

"Oh, alright. What were you doing down there?"

"I just took a walk. Don't worry, Mother."

Clarke walked to her room and plopped down on her bed. _Maybe I'll take a walk tomorrow, too._


	2. Lost in thought

**A/N: I would like to apologize to all of the people who are following this story. I have been absolutely awful at updating. I don't want to make an excuse but, I've had a lot on my plate. **

**I am currently working on the next chapter as you read this, so it will be up ASAP.**

**Thanks to all of you for your tremendous amount of patience. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It had been four days since Clarke had met Bellamy Blake. She found herself thinking about what had happened just days before, and it wasn't the first time. They hadn't run into each other since that first time, but Clarke hoped that he would come find her. _What do I say if I see him again? No, this is stupid. He's just a guard who ran into me… once. But what if he came looking for me? What would I do? Should I —_

"Clarke. Clarke, hello?" a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, what did you say Wells?"

"I said hello. What's got you so out of it?"

"It's nothing. Who let you in?"

It was obvious Wells didn't believe her. "Your dad did. Well it's definitely something, Clarke. Your head's never that far up in the clouds."

Clarke just looked at him, not saying anything, hoping he would back off a little. But Wells wasn't buying it. "Don't make me use the 'best friend card'. Come on, what is it?"

"Fine. I ran into this guard a few days ago, and… I'm not sure if I'll see him again."

"And…?"

"That's it."

Wells looked disappointed. "That's it? Really? Why are you so lost in thought about that? It's not like he was the guy of your dreams… Right?"

_What do I say? Wells will think I'm crazy if I say yes. Why would I even say yes? Why is this so hard for me to —_

"I don't know…" _Damn it. I sound like I wanted to say yes. What is wrong with you Clarke? _Wells looked confused but also a little hurt. But that didn't seem to stop him from asking questions. "Well how many times have you seen him?"

"Just once, he accidentally knocked me down." The memory of it made her smile, but Wells didn't look nearly as amused by what she said.

"Then you don't even really know him then. I wouldn't read to much into what happened."

"Thanks Dr. Therapist dude. I'll keep that in mind," Clarke joked.

"Well I have to go. My father wants me helping him prepare for some event coming up. I'll see you later, Clarke," Wells said as he turned towards the door of the flat. Clarke waved back and watched as the door closed behind Wells.

_God. _She knew that Wells was right when he said that she shouldn't be taking what happened with Bellamy Blake so seriously, but she was. _Why? What the hell is wrong with me? He knocked me down and he walked me home. What is so extraordinary about that? Ughhhh._ She was not in the mood to debate with herself about her stupid, adolescent feelings. "Mom! I'm going for a walk!" Clarke shouted as she slipped her shoes on and closed the door after her.

* * *

"Bellamy! Let's play again!" Octavia giggled after her brother showed her how to play some game called 'gin rummy' with cards. Bellamy so desperately wanted to, knowing that Octavia could only do things in their flat. She couldn't outside, ever.

_This isn't fair. Octavia is a fifteen and a half year old girl who has spent her whole life living in this damn flat, hidden from everyone. She deserves more in life than what she has gotten. Why am I the one who gets to live my life when she is stuck in here? It just isn't fair…_

He shook the thoughts out of his mind and looked at his little sister. "I'm sorry, O. Not right now, I have to go on patrol. Maybe later okay?"

Octavia frowned for a moment, but then sighed and smiled. "Sure. Have fun out there, Bell."

He smiled back. "Alright, Mom should be back any minute now. I'll see you later for that game."

"Counting on it, big brother," Octavia laughed and waved as Bellamy walked out the front door.

He felt so bad leaving her back there, but he had to do his job. He was still new in his position as a guard and he had to earn respect from his colleagues and the civilians of the Ark. And today, the upper level officers had him patrolling up in the neighborhood of Chancellor Jaha and the other Councilmembers families. _Clarke! Maybe she'll be around here. _Then a sad realization came to him. _She is Councilwoman Abigail Griffin's _daughter_. She probably forgot about us meeting the moment I dropped back off at her flat. But I guess that's just how our world works._

He let his thoughts go and just as he did, a voice called out behind him.

"_Bellamy Blake_."


	3. On Patrol

He immediately knew who it was. Bellamy spun around to see the petite blond girl just a few yards behind him. "_Clarke Griffin_," he said, smiling ear to ear.

She walked towards him. "It's nice to see that you remember the way up here."

"Well it's all thanks to you, I guess. It might also be essential to my job to know."

They were now standing face to face. "Yeah, I suppose it is," Clarke tilted her head just slightly, almost unnoticeable, "So what is this, day 4?"

Bellamy let out a little laugh, "and I haven't been discharged yet. I wonder if it's a record."

Clarke's brows furrowed a little as she laughed. "I sure hope not, but congratulations though. You can call it a personal best."

"Speaking of this job I have, I should probably get back to it. Sorry to leave you," Bellamy waved goodbye awkwardly and turned around to continue his patrol.

Clarke watched as Bellamy walked farther down the hall. _No,_ she thought. _I waited four days just to talk to him about his job for two minutes? No. _She knew that she had only met him once before but she couldn't help wanting to get to know this mysterious guard. So she ran after him and reached out for his arm, which was unsurprisingly muscly. "Hey," she said as she turned him back around, "would you mind if I joined you for a while?"

She waited for him to embarrassingly turn her down, but he just smiled. "Yeah, okay. I guess I could use a little company. But watch out, I'm not quite sure what my superiors think about it."

"Well, I don't know what else you would have to do when you're walking around like this. Crime is not very frequent here."

"You never know what could happen. You have to expect the unexpected," Bellamy said waving his hands around like a dork, "but enough about me. I must sound extremely self-centered. What are you planning on doing? In terms of a job, I mean."

"You don't," Clarke said reassuringly, "but now that you ask, I am going to be a doctor. When I'm finished studying, that is. I'm more of an apprentice right now."

"Wow, impressive."

The way Bellamy was listening and what he said was different from most of the other people Clarke had spoken to during her whole life. He actually seemed interested and even slightly amazed at what she was achieving. But to a majority of the people she knew, being a doctor wasn't an awesome feat, in fact, it was more of a standard. She knew that her parents and Wells were proud of her, but it just wasn't the same.

Then, Clarke was hit once again with the unfamiliar realization that they were raised in two completely different worlds. She thought, _to him, this actually is an awesome feat. If someone from his decks were to become a doctor, it would be something that would be spoken of for years, maybe even decades. _But to families like hers, it was just the job that you decided to choose.

Finally, after several moments of silence, Clarke responded, "I suppose it is pretty cool."

Bellamy looked at her like she was crazy. His mouth was gaping open, his eyes were squinted just a little. "You _suppose? _It's great. You should be proud of yourself. Do you know how hard it is to –"

And when Bellamy stopped talking, Clarke knew that he had just been reminded of their difference in status once again. The awkward silence set in. Clarke didn't know what to say to Bellamy to make him relax again. His back was straightened and he was completely silent. _Why does this keep happening? I want to be his friend. Not his queen. Do I look intimidating? _Clarke knew that she wasn't exactly the type of person that struck fear into the hearts of people she met, but it had to come into question.

Finally, she got the courage to actually ask, "Is the fact that my mother is a councilwoman intimidating you?"

Bellamy looked shocked that Clarke would ask such a question and automatically defended his seeming unmanliness. "No, ahem, I mean, I just don't know how to act when I'm reminded about who you are."

Clarke didn't know whether to be annoyed or sympathetic at him. "Well, it's not who I am, it's who my mother is. I want to be your friend, Bellamy Blake. I'm not your superior." At that point, she actually was on the verge of anger, a frown creeping up on her face. She decided that she should go, and hopefully the next time she saw Bellamy, he would treat her differently, like the way he treated her earlier that day.

But when Clarke turned around to leave, Bellamy stopped her. "Wait," he sounded unsure of his decision, but Clarke was surprisingly relieved. He looked a little afraid of what her reaction would be. _Should I mess with him, or not? Is that mean given how he stands on the whole 'status' thing? _Clarke disregarded the angel and devil on her shoulders and went with the former. _This will be a fun and interesting social experiment._

"What?" Clarke gave him the sternest look she had, and spoke to him in a voice that sounded like she would rather be giving the silent treatment. Bellamy looked legitimately afraid, but he pushed through and responded. "I know you want to be my friend, Clarke Griffin, and I want to be yours, but I have never known anyone with the status that you do, much like I doubt that you have met anyone with a status like mine."

Clarke had to admit, the guy had a point. It wasn't forbidden (not even close), but 'contact' between people of higher and lower privilege did not happen frequently. _But that doesn't mean it shouldn't,_ she thought. "I know that a friendship between you and me is strange, but the only reason that it couldn't happen is if you and I don't want it to. And I know that I want to be friends with you, Bellamy Blake. But if you are just going to treat me like I am your ruler, than I don't think it is worth it to try."

"It's easy with small talk, but when we talk about our lives, it just complicates things," Bellamy said. Clarke could see where this was going, and she wasn't happy. But then he went in a completely different direction, "but it doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends with you."

Clarke smiled, "Good."

They spent a few more minutes talking about various topics, and then Bellamy walked Clarke back to her flat. He stopped in front of her door. "I will see you soon, Clarke Griffin." Just talking to him made her smile. "You will. Don't get lost finding you way home, _Bellamy._"


End file.
